gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Jonathan Klebitz
Jonathan „Johnny“ Klebitz ist Mitglied des Lost Motorcycle Clubs aus Grand Theft Auto IV und der Protagonist von The Lost and Damned. Johnny In The Lost and Damned versucht Johnny Frieden mit den Angels of Death zu schließen, was ihm dann auch gelingt. Als jedoch Billy, der eigentliche Anführer der Lost, aus der Entzugsklinik zurückkehrt und den Anführer der Angels of Death erschießt, entsteht ein erneuter Krieg zwischen den beiden Gangs. Diesen Krieg muss Johnny quasi im Alleingang gewinnen, obwohl er ihn nie gewollt hat. Als Billy bei der Mission This Shit’s Cursed von der Polizei festgenommen wird und Johnny beschuldigt, ein Verräter zu sein, werden die Mitglieder des Lost MC auf eine harte Probe gestellt, an der der Club fast zerbricht. Charakter Johnnys größte Stärke ist seine Verlässlichkeit und seine größte Schwäche ist seine Loyalität. Das klingt im ersten Moment widersprüchlich und ist es auch. In dem Moment, wo er, statt seinem gesunden Menscheverstand zu folgen, lieber dem Anführer der Lost blindlings folgt, kehrt sich die Loyalität von einer guten zu einer verheerend schlechten Eigenschaft. Obwohl Billy die anderen Gangmitglieder belügt (beispielsweise was Jasons Tod betrifft) folgt Johnny ihm ohne merklich zu zögern. Er vermeidet eine direkte Konfrontation mit Billy zu einem frühen Zeitpunkt und ist so mitverantwortlich für das deprimierende Ende der Motorradgang. Dort, wo er Skrupel hat, ignoriert er sie zugunsten Billys. Als er Billy schlussendlich tötet, ist es eigentlich schon längst zu spät. Johnny Klebitz, obwohl aus gutem Haus, verachtet das Establishment, weil er vermutet, dass die Feinen und Reichen innerlich genauso verdorben sind, wie er dies, ohne Rücksicht auf Konventionen, mit seinem eigenen Auftreten zur Schau stellt. Trotzdem arbeitet er für einen Kongressabgeordneten (Tom Stubbs) und was er da tut, bestätigt ihn in seiner Vermutung über das Innenleben der Leute auf der anderen Seite des West Rivers. Kurioserweise sind sich im gesamten Spiel Johnny und Stubbs am ähnlichsten und stünden sie nicht auf „veschiedenen Seiten“, hätte daraus eine Freundschaft entstehen können. Ungefragt hilft Stubbs ihm nämlich entscheidend bei der finalen Mission und löst somit ein Versprechen ein, an das Johnny, obschon vernommen, nie so recht gelaubt hatte – ein verlässlicher Mann eben. Taten Johnny erledigt im Spiel Aufträge für Billy Grey, Jim Fitzgerald, Elizabeta Torres, Thomas Stubbs, Ashley Butler und Ray Boccino. Er trifft dabei auch auf die anderen Protagonisten der GTA-IV-Reihe und man spielt einige Missionen aus zwei oder drei Perspektiven. Im Gegensatz zu Niko Bellic und Luis Fernando Lopez ist er bei den meisten Missionen auf (s)ein Motorrad angewiesen, was den Motorrädern in der Spielreihe ein ganz neues Gewicht verleiht. Es sind dazu auch etliche Modelle dazugekommen, manche exklusiv für TLAD Johnny hat aber eine starke Abneigung gegen Motorräder fernöstlicher Herkunft. Für ihn sind das alles Reisschüsseln und er zieht andauernd Malc damit auf, in dem er seine Double T Custom als „Plastikschrott“ bezeichnet. Als er ihn einer Zufallscharaktermission trifft, fragt er ihn beisielsweise, ob er denn beim Kauf der Reisschüssel auch einen Glückskeks dazubekommen habe. Die Höchststrafe für Johnny ist es demnach, selbst ein japanisches Motorrad zu fahren. Ruft er Clay deswegen an, klingt er auch etwas verschämt, wenn er fragt, ob Clay denn auch „Reiskocher“ habe, eine Hakuchou vielleicht? Er selbst fährt immer einen Hexer und zum Glück für den Spieler von TLAD ist das Motorrad von allen verfügbaren der beste Kompromiss, weil am ausgewogensten, ganz im Gegenteil zu einer echten Harley Davidson, die Vorbild für den Hexer war. Er wollte laut eigener Aussage immer zur Armee, konnte dies wegen seiner kriminellen Aktivitäten allerdings nie umsetzen. Johnny ist jüdischer Abstammung. Seine Mutter wollte, dass er Busfahrer wird. Sein Bruder kämpft bei den U.S.-Streitkräften vermutlich im Irak oder in Afghanistan. Gastauftritte in Grand Theft Auto IV * Blow your Cover * Museum Piece The Ballad of Gay Tony * Frosting on the Cake * Not so Fast Trivia *Johnny wiegt laut eigener Angabe (in der Einleitung) 230 amerikanische Pfund, das entspricht 104 Kilogramm. Wenn man ihn aber mit anderen Charakteren vergleicht, ist er nicht der Größte, also vielleicht maximal 180 cm, bei seiner Statur wöge er dann eigentlich maximal 80-90 Kilogramm. Bildergalerie Johnny1.jpg Johnny3.jpg Johnny2.jpg Johnnylost.jpg Johnny_2.jpg Johnny_4.jpg Johnny_1.jpg Johnny_3.jpg JohnnyKlebitz-Artwork.jpg|Artwork von Johnny Klebitz JohnnyKlebitz-Artwork2.jpg|Artwork von Johnny Klebitz und seinem Hexer Video en:Johnny Klebitz es:Johnny Klebitz fr:Johnny Klebitz nl:Johnny Klebitz pl:Johnny Klebitz pt:Jhonny Klebitz Kategorie:Grand Theft Auto IV Charaktere Kategorie:Lost and Damned Charaktere Kategorie:The Ballad of Gay Tony Charaktere Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:„Lost“-Mitglied